


江湖郎中和神父城管欢脱小段子

by PuMai (shaoyang26)



Category: 2011三个火枪手电影
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoyang26/pseuds/PuMai
Summary: 2011三个火枪手电影同人，旧作补档。简介:刚进城的神父城管阿拉密斯跟神似江湖郎中的火枪队队员阿托斯不打不相识。
Relationships: 阿托斯/阿拉密斯





	江湖郎中和神父城管欢脱小段子

“尊敬的耶稣会会长：  
您好。  
坊间流传的关于我的传闻，想必现在您也已经知道了。尽管我真诚的向您保证我与这样的桃色新闻毫无瓜葛，并且对那位横死贝叶纳街头的军官毫无责任，但我依然诚挚地向您道歉，我辜负了您的期望，无法在现在接受神职。  
作为一个血气方刚的男儿，我还是认为我应该追寻荣誉。但遗憾的是，做一名牧师并不能满足我的这种需求。所以我将我的道袍圣经交还于您，希望您能原谅我的不辞而别。  
我依然保留着您当年送我的十字架，也并没有忘记九岁时许下的诺言。我永远是上帝最忠实的仆人，当我完成作为男人的荣誉后，我会立刻皈依主的怀抱，众生为他效劳。  
吻您的手。  
您真诚的  
勒内 德 埃尔布莱”

在我们亲爱的耶稣会会长看到这封信时，留字出走的前准牧师，年轻的埃尔布莱先生已经用一身飒爽的黑骑士袍将自己武装的严严实实，骑着他的白马，揣着满满一袋埃居，带着他那手柄为十字架的怪异佩剑，奔驰在去巴黎的路上。  
关于未来要做什么，他暂时一无所知。但一往无前一向是他的美德，而三思后行的习惯他暂时还没有养成。所以，在我们这位长脸绅士心中，未来是一片梦幻的玫瑰色。在巴黎他会成为最有名的剑客，会受到国王和市民的尊敬，会有数不清的情妇向他献殷勤，当然，还有她们可爱的钱袋在向他招手。  
命运最有意思的地方就在这里，他们总喜欢和人类的设想作对。此时我们的青年大概还不知道，时运不济，命途多舛是上帝贴在他大脑门上的标签。而为了回报他多年虔诚的服务，主还是会对他网开一面，满足他那些微不足道的幻想。  
当然，仅限于前两点。

像我们日后熟悉的好青年达达尼昂一样幸运或不幸，化名为阿拉密斯的埃尔布莱骑士还未出师就碰上了罗什福尔勋爵。罗什福尔勋爵招惹是非的气场永远是那么十足，毫无例外的，他和他的手下没有管住舌头，嘲笑了埃尔布莱骑士的佩剑，然后正如我们猜想的那样，年轻气盛的阿拉密斯想要狠狠教训他一顿，而我们善解人意的米莱蒂女士适时的出现，将暴走的罗什福尔勋爵撵走，并跟我们年轻可爱的阿拉密斯先生有了如下对话。  
“您的佩剑确实很有个性。”米莱蒂女士眨眨她诱惑的绿眼睛。“您大概是一名神父？我听见您刚才跟罗什福尔先生开战前还做祷告，这真有意思。”  
同样的话由不同的人来说效果肯定是不一样的。出自这样一位魅力十足的女士之口，那便是无上的赞美。而不到三十便瞎了一只眼脸上还满是褶子的罗什福尔先生说出来，那就是侮辱。  
我们的阿拉密斯先生带着没睡醒一样迷蒙的神情点了点头，然后机械般的执起她白嫩的手，吻了一下。  
“亲爱的骑士，您的名字是。”米莱蒂女士的红唇又一次开合。  
“阿拉密斯，夫人。”  
“阿拉密斯。”米莱蒂女士用她磁性而魅惑的声音重复了一遍，我们的青年心中好像荡起了双桨。  
“为了替那位罗什福尔先生表达歉意，我为您推荐一个好工作如何？巴黎的一位本堂神甫还缺一位孔武有力的助手，帮他管理临近的治安问题，您看起来是为志向远大的骑士，不如先帮我这位老朋友一个小忙，拿着充足的报酬在去找合您身份的工作？我的这位朋友可是能做您进入火枪队或主教卫队的敲门砖呢。”  
阿拉密斯先生并没有从他的粉红泡泡中回过神来，只是带着梦幻般的神情迷茫地点头。直到米拉迪女士消失在大路尽头，他才回过神来，发现手中拿着米莱蒂女士的介绍信，脑子里只剩下火枪手三个字。  
“或许是个不错的选择。”他耸了耸肩膀，继续前行了。

进城之后，我们的阿拉密斯先生还是对美丽的米莱蒂女士念念不忘。为了他心中那点收集情妇的小心思，他拿着介绍信找到了那位本堂神甫，并接管了费鲁街一带的治安问题。  
“您是第一天进城吗？”本堂神甫看着还在愣神的阿拉密斯先生问到。  
“是呀。”他无所谓的回答。  
“那您有房子住吗？”看来我们的神甫对年轻人还比较关心。  
“似乎没有。”  
“那太好了。”神甫笑了起来。“火枪队队长特雷维尔先生今天告诉我，晚上要围捕夜盗。原定在巴黎圣母院埋伏的队员在埋伏演习中摔成了脑震荡，问我能不能从手下的城管中挑一个代替。我看您是个胆大艺高的骑士，想必一定能胜任这个任务的。”  
“当然可以！”听到火枪队三个字，阿拉密斯先生暂时将米莱蒂女士丢到了爪哇国。“如果我做的好，能进火枪队吗？”  
“没有问题的。但是希望到时候您还能继续为我效力。”神甫似乎不愿意放走这个看起来前途无量的城管队员。  
“我想没有问题。”阿拉密斯笑着说。“请问我需要做什么？”  
“其实很简单。”神甫笑得像个包子“跳楼！”  
“啥！！”

是夜，巴黎圣母院周围静悄悄的。阿拉密斯围着黑色的连帽斗篷，把自己打扮的好像三百八十年后的热门电影《哈利波特和阿兹卡班的囚徒》中出现的摄魂怪。当然，我们的绅士本人没有精力预见到自己引领了几百年后的时尚潮流，此刻他正一边拨着他的十字架链子念经一边安慰自己。  
“我们在天上的父啊，愿世人都尊你名为圣，”  
“我不会摔死的不会的，”  
“愿你的国降临，”  
“这里只比罗兰夫人家的楼高十层左右，”  
“愿你的旨意，”  
“我还从侯安夫人的后窗跳下去过，不过四层，”  
“行在地上，如行在天上”  
“光着身子从诉讼代理人夫人的阳台跳到飞驰的马车上那次比这次也好不了多少，”  
“我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们，”  
“偷情跳窗了这么多次，我对这项业务肯定是熟练的，一定的，”  
“免我们的债，”  
“就当时所有跳窗的总和吧，再不济下面就是塞纳河，”  
“如同我们免了人的债，”  
“我是行家，是的，”  
“阿门。”  
“豁出去了！”  
夜盗的船就在此时缓缓驶过，阿拉密斯深吸一口气，闭上眼，纵身跳了下去。

上帝刻在他脑门上的“时运不济”四字箴言，第一次闪亮了。

花开两朵，各表一枝。  
让我们来看看今夜还有哪位先生霉运当头吧。

宾果！答对了，自然是米莱蒂女士的正牌情夫阿托斯先生。作为火枪队长最得力的队员，他的任务是埋伏在河底，出其不意，一举登船。干掉夜盗，抢回小国王丢失的财物，并把船开回卢浮宫。  
“完美的计划！”阿托斯穿着他那一身铁甲忍者版的潜水服暗想到。  
“特雷维尔先生真喜欢多虑，这样的任务我一人就可以完成，根本不需要空中配合。幸好拉姆特先生前天训练的时候摔成了脑震荡，不然还不知道多耽误事呢。”  
他正想着，目标船只缓缓驶过。在正好驶过他身边时，他猛然跃起，拔出背后的双弩，一箭射死了船夫，正拉开面罩准备登船，一大坨黑色物体突然从天而降，正正好好砸在他准备登船的位置。  
“我勒个去！！”阿托斯被这突发事件弄的完全丢失了绅士仪态，而那坨黑色物体的冲击力之大也使得船上正拿出武器准备对付阿托斯的虾兵蟹将们直接摔进河里。而刚钻出船篷查看情况的主谋，看到阿托斯先生和那坨黑色物体的现状后，愣在原地，半天没说出一句话来。  
没错，那个天上来的不速之客正是我们的前任准神父，现在光荣的城管队员阿拉密斯先生。此刻他正为自己活着着陆而沾沾自喜，等他睁开眼睛准备战斗时，才发现自己嘴上对的那个软软的物体并不是自己的斗篷。  
面前有一张英俊的略胖的放大的残念的脸。  
阿托斯先生觉得今天出门没有看黄历真是倒霉透了。

我们的青年城管阿拉密斯先生将大脑放空的特技又开启了几秒。主谋在一边看两人迟迟没有要分开的意思，不禁重新考虑起目前的形势来。  
“或许这俩人不是火枪队的？人家只是喜欢跳楼加潜水这么刺激的约会方式？我的船只是不小心闯入了人家的约会路线里？！！”  
可怜的盗贼先生，在这种时刻，在高手面前，任何疏忽都是致命的。  
我们的青年城管在潜水员火枪手不悦的目光下终于回了魂，意识到目前的坑爹情况。虽然两人的嘴唇已经仓促分开，而大脑似乎因为刚才的意外衔接到同一个频道。  
“灭口！”  
这是此时两人的唯一想法。

噗通一声，塞纳河里又多了一个冤魂。

“您还好吗？”一脸黑线摆渡中的阿托斯先生看着蹲在船头还在干呕的阿拉密斯先生，心中相当不是个滋味。  
“没...没事，呕~~”阿拉密斯又吐了起来，还不时撩起塞纳河的水擦嘴。  
阿托斯先生毫无风度的翻了个白眼，默默谴责特雷维尔先生的婆妈和本堂神甫先生的多事。  
“你们到底从哪里把这个神奇的人找来的？！”他小声嘀咕着。

临近卢浮宫的水禁区时，我们的阿拉密斯先生才终于恢复正常。由于刚才的刺激，他的脸变得更苍白了。在惨淡的月光下，双方终于看清了彼此的相貌。  
“脸真长！”阿托斯先生心中默默吐槽道。  
“他的脸真的有点胖呀，原来不是我的错觉。”阿拉密斯先生心中也在腹诽。  
“不过眼睛很亮，细看还是挺英俊的。怎么苍白的像吸血鬼？”阿托斯先生继续想着。  
“但是他的帅我也没看走眼，那饱满的额头，高高的鼻梁，还是挺像个贵族的。”阿拉密斯这样想着，突然感觉很满意。  
“一定是疯了。”两人的脑电波再次恢复同步。

“哈哈，看来我们的英雄凯旋而归了。”本堂神甫和特雷维尔队长一起在皇室码头等着，刚看到船的出现，就开心的喊道。而发现他出色的城管队员也站在船上时，他显得更得意了。  
“这位是阿拉密斯先生，就是这位勇士接替了拉姆特先生的位置，出色的完成了跳楼袭击的重任。”本堂神甫热情的为阿拉密斯先生背书。  
“干得漂亮，年轻人！”特雷维尔先生向阿托斯使了个眼色，看到对方严肃的点了点头，便屈尊给了阿拉密斯先生赞许。  
“这是我的荣幸。”阿拉密斯先生一边说着，一边恭敬的鞠了一躬。他在大脑短路中还没有忘记礼仪，真是一件幸运的事情。  
“恕我打扰，队长。”阿托斯开口说道。“如果您不介意，麻烦请别的先生清点船上的财物，我和这位阿拉密斯先生还有些小过节，需要私下决斗。”  
“正巧，我刚想这么说。”阿拉密斯听罢，笑着将他的十字剑拔出来。  
特雷维尔先生正为今天晚上刚收到的拉姆特先生的死讯感到烦躁，听到这段对话突然眼前一亮。他附到阿托斯耳旁低语了两句，收到他不情不愿的答复后，才放两人走。  
本堂神甫恰巧听到了这段对话，所以也没有担心他新招的城管队员会去陪上帝喝茶。

当然，结果自然是皆大欢喜的。  
阿托斯和阿拉密斯先生为了那一个莫名其妙的吻斗了将近两个小时，终于瘦弱的阿拉密斯先生比微胖的阿托斯先生先体力不支，脚下一个不稳，倒在地上。看着逼到他脖子上的剑尖，他有些不服气的闭上眼睛，昂起头。  
“动手吧！”  
阿托斯看到他作出视死如归的表情后变得更长的脸，不禁乐了。他收起剑，一把将阿拉密斯先生拉了起来，并向他转达特雷维尔先生的邀请。  
“不介意的话，您可以在火枪队里继续填补拉姆特先生的空缺。”他说着，拍了拍阿拉密斯先生的背。  
“那太好了！”热情洋溢的前准神父听到这个消息，立马进行了头脑风暴。从火枪队服到满钱柜薪饷，从第一剑客，到情妇满堂。中间夹杂着米莱蒂女士的吻和阿托斯先生的胖脸。  
他激动地抱着阿托斯先生又蹦又跳，然后在他脸上狠狠的亲了一口。  
“社稷堪忧啊！”阿托斯先生想到以后的日子，不禁扶额残念起来。

特雷维尔队长和本堂神甫先生在远处看着两人的互动，不禁异口同声的感慨道：  
“年轻真好！”


End file.
